Disgaea 5: The Start of an Old Life
by Kiwi and a Random Penguin
Summary: I suck at titles. Anyway, Plot just wanted a normal life. But sadly, fate has other plans. Why is Plot turning into a werewolf? Why is Keanna mistaken for Valzy's sister? Does he even have a sister? OC submissions are closed.
1. GIANT CANDY BARS!

**Me: My will to do this has literally been destroyed...**

**Plot: Whut?**

**Me: Mum yelled at me for slacking off...and I wasn't! I was checking to see if the Internet worked!**

**Plot: But you were slacking off then.**

**Me: D:**

**Plot: Cheer up! The peoples wanna read a Disgaea story, not a life story!**

**Me: Ok. Hopefully, this will be better than my Disgaea oneshot...anyway, Disgaea belongs to Nippon Ichi, not me!**

"It's Halloweeeeen!" Keanna said excitedly. Being a sugar addict at birth, of course she would go crazy at Halloween! In fact, what kid wouldn't?

"Calm down. You might trip on your cape if you do..." Plot reminded her. This was the first time that they were able to dress up as something other than princesses, so she did not want to screw it up.

"Relaaaax, FeeFee! Teh awesomeness of the vampires shall give me luck!" Keanna replied.

Plot grumbled a bit about her using that 'humiliating nickname' before going upstairs to change into her werewolf costume.

**Me: 0.0 Wow that was short...in case if you were stupid enough not to notice, Keanna's a vampire. Plot is a werewolf.**

**Plot: Lies. This is not finished yet.  
><strong>

**Me: Crud, caught!  
><strong>

"Wow, a full moon. Now what's the chance of that happening?" Keanna said. The said moon was unusually bright, easily illuminating the many kids in their costumes.

"That's funny; I never knew that there were so many kids in our neighborhood..." Plot said.

"Never mind that, let's get some CANDY!" Keanna exclaimed.

The twosome decided on that they should go down the long path first, cause there was one house at the end that gave you some HUGE candy bars. It was sort of like a reward for going that far.

"Let's do this!" Keanna proclaimed, pointing her finger up in the air for dramatic effect.

_One GIGANTIC candy bar later..._

"Phew!" Plot said. By the end of the night, they had absolutely stuffed their bags with candy. Keanna was going crazy from the sugar, so she decided that it was best to get home before she exploded with sugary happiness.

That is, they were, but some kids dressed as zombies blocked the path to Keanna's house.

"Um….hello? Trying to get to our house before we suffer from the weight of our bags?" Keanna stated.

Plot noted how realistic their costumes were. If she found out their secret, then they would win any costume contest for sure…

"AHH THOSE ARE NOT KIDS!" Keanna suddenly screamed.

"Hmhmhm…we do not know how you figured us out….be we still must kill you regardless…orders from the master…." One of the kids (zombies?) said as they got into a battle position.

"Keanna…what should we do? We're unarmed…" Plot whispered.

"Idk…uh….OOH WHAT'S THAT SHINY THING?" Keanna suddenly shouted. Plot was about to slap her when noticed it too. Maybe it was a hole….no, a portal!

"Quick! Into….wherever this goes!" Plot proclaimed. "Yeah! Maybe we can find some huge-ass swords there!" Keanna said excitedly.

The dodged the zombies' attacks with astounding agility, and dove into the portal.

**Me: There. Done. Happy?**

**Plot: Very.**

**Me: Oh, and if you're wondering anything, here are Plot's and Keanna's profiles:**

**Name: Keanna**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Human (?)**

**Class: If I told you, there would be spoilers.**

**Weapon (s): Sword, Staff**

**Personality: The silly one of the pair, Keanna almost never has any worries or cares. Often this has gotten her and Plot into big trouble, but even so she acts as if it was nothing. However, she does have a serious, more intelligent side, but it doesn't really come out at a time of need. She also enjoys playing matchmaker, and has a knack for knowing who likes who.**

**Name: Plot**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Human (?)**

**Class: Once again, if I told you, there will be SPOILERS!**

**Weapon (s): Fist, Axe**

**Personality: The more serious one of the pair, Plot is usually the one who does the planning. However, she is quite used to Keanna's personality, taking the obstacle as a challenge. She can be somewhat self-centered at first, but once you get to know her, she can be friendly. Sort of.**

**Other: Keanna likes to call her Feefee to tease her.**

**Supposed Crush: Fenrich**

**Me: Wow, creating those were surprisingly easy.**

**Plot: Forgeting something?**

**Me: Oh yeah! Since I love letting other people feel involved with the story, I'll accept some OCs..just remember, DON'T MAKE THEM TOO POWERFUL. And please give me a variety of OCs. Here's the format-**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Race: (Angel, Demon, or Human.)**

**Class: (ex. Dragon, Medic, etc. Also, note if your character is a monster or a humanoid.)**

**Weapon (s): (What your character wields, or what your character can Magicchange into.)**

**Personality: (please be specific)**

**Other: (Does your character have any special traits or names?)**

**Me: If you have any question, PM me.**

**Plot: And that's it.**

**Me: Please review! I'll give you a cookie…maybe.**


	2. Whut?

**Me: I GOT REVIEWS! *faints***

**Plot: -.-' But only 5….**

**Me: Who cares? Reviews are reviews! Anyway, I don't own Disgaea. Also, thanks to OverlordMao, Cornell Valentine Gainsborough, Cybertoy00, Randomiz, and Golden-Black Dragon for the OCs and reviewing! Cookies to you, cuz you're awesome! ^.^**

**Plot: *tries a cookie* Damn, these are GOOD!**

"….ugh….huh?" Plot mumbled. Eventually, her vision cleared, to reveal Keanna staring at a window.

"Oh, hi Plot! Look at this!" She said. Not liking the carefree tone of her voice, she looked out to see a huge sea of lava. "Where are we?" She asked.

"You're in Lord Valvatorez's castle, dood!" A Prinny's voice echoed.

"Huh? Didn't you say that that guy was the main character is Disgaea 4?" Plot mumbled to Keanna.

"Yup! …Don't worry, I got my Emergency Bribery Sardine Stash riiight here." Keanna whispered back, patting her pocket.

Then the Prinny noticed Keanna. "…Wait a second, oh my god…DOOOOOOD!" The Prinny screamed as it ran off.

"Um….okaaaaay…" Plot said. She looked to her side to find that her friend had disappeared.

_Random Disgaea Fact: The names of some of the characters are science-themed! Almaz, Almandine, Beryl, Sapphire, and Rhodonite are all gems or minerals, Aurum is Latin for gold, and Mao, aside from literally meaning 'demon lord', can also stand for monoamine oxidase, which is a type of enzyme._

"They have an armory? Damn…" Plot said in awe. Apparently, Valzy has an armory, and hell, there are a LOT of weapons there.

"Screw these. I'm gonna get a ceiling weapon." Keanna said, as she climbed a nearby ladder for one of the weapons hanging on the ceiling.

"Hm…maybe I can find a fist weapon…and I can finally figure out how those things work!" Plot said, as she wandered into the bowels of the armory.

_A few weapon choices later…_

Plot had decided she should equip a fist weapon, along with strapping an axe for emergencies. Oh, and for kicking the crap out of people. Isn't that what axes are for? _Say…where's Keanna?_

"Duuude! Check this out!" Oh, there she is. Keanna was holding a sword with what seemed like a bat connecting the hilt and blade. As she fired various blasts, the center part seemed to turn blue, red, green, and yellow, and finally a dark purple as she took a break. Plot also noted that she now had a bag slung over her shoulder, but decided not to ask.

"_It shoots friggin' magic._ Now how awesome is that? ^^" Keanna said.

"Wait, how'd you include the emotioncon in your dialogue?" Plot asked.

"Skill. You can do it too, it's just that whoever makes up your dialogue doesn't want to put an emotioncon." Keanna explained.

_Dammit,_ Plot thought.

"There they are, dood!" Plot whirled around at the sound of the Prinny to find…that's right, he brought Fenfen.

"Plot, you distract him, I'll take all the stuff and find Valzy, kay? BBBYYYYEEE!" Keanna suddenly said as she fled the scene.

"Wait..but…! …Fuck!" Plot stuttered, and she ran the hell out of there.

"Hey! Come back!" Fenrich yelled after them, and gave chase.

_Sorry, no more random Disgaea facts during line breaks.:(_

_Damn, this guy is persistent…_ Plot thought. She didn't have a watch, but it seemed that they were running for _hours._ She was about to give out, when…

"NOOOOEEEEESSSS!" A very Keanna-like voice rang out. Coincidentally, the two somehow managed to run right into the room Keanna was in. She was in the fetal position, clutching her sword. Valvatorez was in the room too, staring at her with a 'WTF' look.

"Lord Val, there you are! These two..." Fenrich started, but Keanna's voice interrupted him.

"Our giant candy bars…..that we walked a mile for…THEY WERE STOLEN! D:" She said mournfully.

**Me: DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

**Plot: Well…..now you're done with this. Finally.**

**Me: Yah, sorry for the wait! Blame laziness and homework! And cause you stuck by, you get this cool link!**

**.com/art/I-got-a-gift-and-it-s-193146392?q=boost%3Apopular%20disgaea%204&qo=122 It's from deviantART.  
><strong>

**Plot: Jeez, that's a long link.**

**Me: That's what I thought! Anyway, please review! ^.^**


	3. Halloween Special?

"Hi guys." Keanna greeted. "The author wants to announce that she won't be making a Halloween Special."

"Why, you might ask? If she did, she would have to risk exposing an important plot device, one that won't appear till the near end of the story." Plot explained.

"And if she did reveal it to you early, then the story would be SOOOO less exciting."

"So, once again, sorry. Don't worry though. If the plot is far enough at the time, we can give you a Christmas Special! And besides, she's ALREADY planning a sequel. That should be enough for you guys." Keanna added.

"So, till next time!"


	4. OC's intro

**Me: Woah…how many OCs do we have now?**

**Plot: Uh…15.**

**Me: Well, that was unexpected. Nice to see people are reviewing! Now…*takes out script***

**Sky of Dreams- Just the ones from Disgaea 4.**

**Kuroko Mai- YAY! *noms candy***

**Randomiz- Don't you mean 'giant'? Sorry for being a spelling freak. And plus, on Halloween, I actually DO walk about a mile to get a giant candy bar. So worth it.**

**Golden-Black Dragon- Um…that wasn't really what the prinny was thinking…but I'll take it. Why not?**

**Thunder Tyrant 77- Ok. And no! MAH COOKIE!**

**Plot: You really like responding to people, don't you?**

**Me: YAH! I don't own Disgaea! Plus, if I portray a character wrong, feel free to tell me! Criticism improves knowledge!**

"…So?" Plot replied emotionlessly. To be honest, she didn't really care much about the candy. It's not like she could burn calories with her brain or anything.

"You don't remember? I lost a bet with some guy at our school, and I either have to give him a big candy bar, or be his servant for a month." Keanna explained. "Oh."

"Uh, I don't want to interrupt your chat or anything, but we have to see our new allies…" Valvatorez trailed off. "You know what? You, lasses, come with us!" He decided.

The two 'lasses' didn't really have much choice, so they followed him.

_I hate to say this, but the OCs will have a minor role. Seriously, I DID NOT expect so many. My apologies._

"Professor is her first name?" Keanna instantly asked. "That's what this says…" Emizel responded, holding a form. Fuka had let Keanna join their 'group', mainly after they learned that she has experience in matchmaker.

"Well, I can't blame what my creator decided to name me, can I?" Professor Raine said. Plot couldn't help but wonder if she was an assistant of Mao or something. I mean, professors equal science, right?

"Obviously, that means OverlordMao is a terrible namer…" Fenrich commented.

After he said that, one could hear Mao's voice say "Hey!" and the author gave him a mental scolding about being a tsundere.

"I am NOT a tsundere!"

Hey! Don't interrupt the narration! Besides, everybody knows that it's true…

"I'm warning you…"

You can't beat up a disembodied voice!

"I know where you live."

You STALKER! Fuka can you…?

"Happy to!" She said happily. She casually walked over to the werewolf and smacked him with her bat as hard as she could, resulting in Fenrich flying off of the screen.

"Well, that was….interesting…" Raine said. Luckily, she had already conversed with Valzy, and had become a part of the team.

"Wait, if she's already on the team, then what was the whole point of this?" Artina asked.

**Me: *mumbles forgien words and then smacks self with wooden board***

**Plot: What is with you and Monty Python?**

**Me: *shrugs* I'm trying to cure my writer's block.**

**Plot: And how does smacking yourself with a wooden board help?**

**Me: Idk. Well, I decided to do little polls at the end of each chapter, just out of curiosity! Leave your opinion in your review!**

**Plot: This chapter's question is…*drumroll***

**Me: Out of the 4 Disgaea main characters so far, which one is your favorite?**

**Plot: That's kinda simple…**

**Me: Well, that's how all things start out.**

**Random Prinny: Review, dood!**


	5. Wait, more OCs?

**Me: *looks away from TV* I GOT DISGAEA 4! ^.^**

**Plot: REALLY? 0.o**

**Me: AND A FRIGGIN PS3! Well, I'm sorry for the delays people! Level grinding apparently takes a lot more time than I thought. Oh, and I decided to start a weekly poll on my profile. No, it doesn't have one focused subject. Yes, it's just for the lulz. I DON'T OWN FRIGGIN DISGAEA.**

"…Whut? The author wasn't done with the OCs last chapter?" Keanna wondered. And for the third time that day, Plot sighed due to not being able to speak misspelled words.

"Apparently so. I'm Lady Grace Hale, former Guard Leader." She said, bowing politely.

"Heyhi!" Keanna replied. Now, normally one would wonder what an angel was doing in the Netherworld, but hey, this is Disgaea. Who cares?

Oddly, after that the screen went to the battle field.

"What how did that…?" Emizel began to wonder, but everyone else wasn't as sane/focused (in Valvatorez's case, he was bribed with sardines) as they simply charged into battle, except for Plot and Keanna. Why, you might ask?

_Flashback_

"_Look, when we fight the OCs, you two are not going to fight. Understood?" Valvatorez said with a voice of authority._

"_Whaaaaat? Whhyyyy?" Said Keanna. She had been waiting for this moment. After all, it wasn't every day you could fight with a magic-conducting sword._

"_Hello? I thought you played the games? Most DLCs are at least Level 1000! You guys are still at 5." He pointed out._

_At this, Plot remembered about Keanna moaning once about her characters being too underleveled whenever she fought a DLC, or in fact, any enemy in a turn-based game. In fact, the author also somehow manages to beat Pokemon games while having only 3 decently leveled Pokemon. Pretty easily too. Oh, and did I mention that she used to not use items too?_

"_Author, this is no time to complain about the crappy life you have."_

_Aw, c'mon Plot, why be such a party pooper?_

_Flashback End_

Plot snapped out of her thought when Keanna made a completely illogical comment about the battle. I would tell you what it was, but you would be extremely confused.

And once again, the logic of this fanfic was questioned by the sane ones.

_Grace Hale joined your party!_

_Oh, and a time skip. Too lazy to display fighting scenes, you know?_

_Geez, we have a lot of strange people in our party,_ Plot thought. There was this weird werewolf guy called Zane, a tiny Death called Alysha, a ninja called Cray that said ZAM at the end of every sentence for whatever reason, a shooting star (?) called Viola that tends to leap before she think, (metaphorically, of course), a valkyrie who's personality rival's Laharl's (whoever that is), ANOTHER angel, though this time it's an inexperienced trainee, AND that science-crazed professor from last chapter (Plot asks you not to tell her that she said that).

Oh, and not to mention that Keanna thought she saw some weird guy earlier. She said that he had a ridiculously long name or something like that.

She decided that should sleep on this one, so she went to her bunk. "Fiiiine. Be a lazy bum!" Keanna called jokingly after her.

**Me: T.T Sorry this is late and short.**

**Plot: O RLY?**

**Me:…shaddup. REVIEW, LITTLE PEOPLEZ!**


	6. A Rather Important Announcment

_**~This announcement is posted on all of my ongoing stories. It will be removed when can update again~**_

**Yolo guys, this is Kiwi. Yes, I know that it's been super long since I last updated, but sadly, my wireless interent is down, so that means I can't use my laptop for Fanfiction. And you know what's even better? ALL of my stories are on it. So sadly enough, that means that until I get a new wireless router, we won't be seeing any updates.**

**Hey, please don't get mad or depressed, I wanted to update. But alas...wifi doesn't just fix by itself. But...I guess I can see ya guys next update! I'm super sorry, and please be paitent!**

**~Kiwi and a Random Penguin**


End file.
